


Still In Love

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mike And Daniel Love Each Other, Mild Smut, Proposals, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: "God, I love you so much."





	Still In Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the song Still In Love by Nothing More

Their relationship had broken: burned: crumbled.

It was unsalvageable, but some part of Mike desperately clung to the broken shreds of what their relationship once was. Better days had passed, and those days were bliss: waking up in the morning just staring at Daniel's face as he awakened, noticing every movement, every twitch as Daniel subconsciously held onto him. Sighing happily as the familiar presence, and warmth, of Daniel, lulled him into a false sense of security.

Mike realised that what they had: what he had was something that he wanted; needed in his life. He had convinced himself that not even the best of days could salvage what he had done to their relationship. Daniel had given Mike his trust, his heart, his love, and Mike had taken advantage of Daniel's inability to see the worst in people, he had taken all the things that Daniel had given him and he'd destroyed them.

Daniel had given him everything he had just for one hint, one tiny feel, of Mike's own love, but Mike couldn't deliver. Daniel had, given, and given, and given, and all he wanted; all he needed was for Mike to give back, to give him anything, any indication that the love that Daniel so clearly held for Mike was reciprocated, and that Mike loved him back.

He doesn't know why he didn't.

Maybe it was some hidden hatred of himself: his inner demons preventing him from ever being happy. Yeah, he'll go with that. It was easier to blame everything on someone else, or in this case, something else, it seemed that that was the only thing that Mike was good at these days: blaming other people.

Daniel had known that.

He'd felt, firsthand, that Mike could never, admit that he, himself, was the problem. And Daniel, being the sweet, sweet, person that he is, hadn't judged him for it, hadn't loved him any less. Daniel had only hoped that Mike realised that Daniel didn't care about that: he loved Mike, even if loving Mike would only get him hurt.

Mike has to cast his mind back to think how long they'd been in this mess, stuck in the deathly hold that is love.

Daniel was too stubborn for his own good, it was one of the things that Mike loved about him, he was too stubborn to admit that their relationship, Mike could never call it love; Daniel deserved to be loved, he deserved the love that Mike couldn't give him, was doomed from the start, it's just neither of them wanted to admit it.

They were going to grow old together, Mike had even bought a ring, but now they were just growing old. He hadn't been man enough to actually propose, it just sat in the desk drawer in his room left, yes, but never forgotten.

Mike was even sick enough to bring it up in one of their arguments. Their relationship was finally at the end of its tethers, and they both could see that there was no hope, or at least Mike could see.

They were shouting, when were they not shouting? Mike just wanted to hurt, to prove to Daniel that he wasn't a good man, that they couldn't work out together. Mike had stormed into his room, hoping for once that Daniel had left him, but he never did: he was too intent on saving their fucked up relationship.

His eyes had locked on his desk, the ring was so close, he could just take it out and prove to him: prove to Daniel that trying to save their relationship was fruitless, that trying to show to Mike, to the world, that their dysfunctional relationship could be considered normal was hopeless.

And, against his better judgement, Mike did it.

He opened the drawer and fished it out, ignoring Daniel's look of confusion. He pulled it out, the box covered in a fine layer of blue velvet, Mike had been very picky about the ring, and the box as well, he demanded only the best for his Daniel.

His heart clenched painfully at the memory.

He stared down at the box, he couldn't bring himself to open it, just yet. His heart hurt even more as the box had a fine layer of dust on it, and Mike realised how long it had been since he bought it, the dust was nothing more than a saddening reminder that the feelings that the once shared were not there anymore.

Daniel had said his name, ever so quietly, softly even, and Mike just closed his eyes. Daniel had no right to sound that hurt, that concerned, over him after all that he had done, all the pain that he had caused Daniel. Why couldn't Daniel just hate him?

It made him angry, the fact that Daniel was trying so hard to keep them together, couldn't he just understand that he deserved love and happiness and all the things that Mike couldn't give him.

He looked up at Daniel, an infuriated glare in his eyes, and Daniel physically took a step back, his eyes wide. Mike held the box up for Daniel to see, the blue velvet encased in dust, and Daniel stared opened mouthed.

He took a step closer to him, his eyes never leaving Daniel's face, watching intently for all of Daniel's reactions. He even opened the damn thing, presenting the ring to Daniel showing him what they could have been.

To put it simply, Daniel looked mortified.

The unmistakable pain and anguish etched onto his face in a way that Mike never wanted to see again. He never wanted to admit it, to damn proud of himself for that, but he regretted ever bringing out the stupid box wishing, upon seeing Daniel's distraught face, that he'd just left it in his drawer.

But, in a way, he got what he wanted. Daniel was hurting, and Mike felt sick at ever even thinking that Daniel deserved to be strung around like this, that he deserved to put his blood, sweat, and tears into their relationship when Mike never had.

Mike threw it down in disgust: disgust at himself, at the world, at the heavens, disgusted that they ever trusted someone like him with someone as compassionate and amazing as Daniel.

As it hit the ground, the ring rolled out of the box, completing two circles before landing at directly at Daniel's feet. Of all the places to land, Mike thought, it had to land directly in front of him.

Mike expected Daniel to walk away: that's what he did when he was at his breaking point, he just walked away. Mike knew that one time he had shouted at Daniel so aggressively, so angrily, even if, deep, down Mike didn't believe them the words that were said were said to hurt. Daniel had just stared at him opened mouthed, he looked too shocked, too hurt, and Mike hadn't faltered. Daniel had just turned around and walked away.

That's what Mike expected him to do.

But Daniel had an annoying habit, one that Mike would be reluctant to say he loved even if he did, that Daniel would take an expectation and ignore it. He strived to make his dreams a reality, even if his dreams didn't necessarily bend to the rules, and that's what drew Mike in. Daniel was so defiant, so confident in himself and in the people around him. He was a challenge, someone to compete with. Mike had been getting so bored, everyone was just so boring; they were too easy to beat, there was hardly any fight in any of them. And then Daniel came along, he gave Mike a challenge, a reason to fight, and god, he gave it his all.

The man that Mike loved, the man who fought, was no longer there. Yes, Daniel may have been fighting for their relationship, but he didn't _fight_ : he didn't put Mike in his place, where he belonged, and Mike longed for Daniel to give him a reason to fight for him, to fight for them. He had tried, he had tried so damn hard.

Daniel picked up the ring, a blank look on his face and Mike didn't know what to think, he didn't know whether to be scared or to laugh in Daniel's face, to goad him on, to get a rise out of him.

Daniel held it between his index finger and thumb, staring intently at it, and Mike opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when Daniel out the ring on, looking at it even more.

It fit, perfectly, of course, Mike knew Daniel's ring size, what kind of person doesn't know their partner's ring size?

"I would've said yes, y'know," Daniel said, quietly, and Mike didn't know how to respond, his heart feeling slightly heavy at the confession.

"I think you need to leave," Mike whispered, just loud enough that Daniel heard, and he saw the disheartened look on Daniel's face.

God, did they have to burn everything that they had? It went from a spark, to a blaze, and now there's only ash. Mike just wished that he could go back.

"No." Came Daniel's reply and Mike snapped his head towards him, narrowing his eyes.

"What did you just say?"

Daniel walked over to him now, and Mike caught a glimmer of the ring still on Daniel's hand, the ring looked so good on Daniel's finger: it sparked something possessive in him, that Daniel was his and no-one else's.

Mike could feel the spark coming back to him, the fire that Daniel once was.

"I said no," Daniel repeated, a sneer evident on his face, and god Mike just wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. This was the old Daniel, the one that hooked him in.

"Get the fuck out," Mike growled, knowing the answer already, and loving every second of it.

"Make me, pretty boy."

And that was it: the straw that broke the camel's back.

Mike surged forward, grabbing Daniel's shoulders, pushing Daniel back. Mike's lips found Daniel's and Mike couldn't hide the smirk on his face as Daniel made a loud grunt upon colliding heavily with the wall.

Mike pinned Daniel's hands above his head, and bit down on Daniel's lip, loving the deep groan Daniel made. He could taste the metallic coppery taste of blood in his mouth, or was it Daniel's mouth? He didn't know, and he didn't care, all that he did know was that they had found their flame, their reason to fight again.

He reluctantly pulled away, and the only noises that they could hear were the loud pants that they both made. Mike finally got a good glance at Daniel, and immediately smirked, blood was smeared around his lips, and his eyes were filled with lust and desire, he looked up and saw the ring still on Daniel's finger, and that wave of possessiveness washed over him again.

"That good enough for you, _pretty_ _boy_?"

Daniel just chuckled, before moving forward and pinning Mike to the wall instead. Mike growled: Daniel had caught him off guard. They both knew that Mike preferred being in control, he hated submitting to Daniel: he always liked being in power.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that."

Mike just grinned at Daniel, god how he loved this man, Daniel knew just how to rile him up.

Mike used all of his strength to push against Daniel, knocking them both down onto the floor, where he once again pinned Daniel's wrists to the floor.

Mike connected their lips once again, but this time it wasn't harsh, or dominating, it was soft and gentle. Daniel whined into his mouth but kissed back just as softly.

Mike faltered a bit, caught, once again, off guard by the softness of Daniel's kiss. Daniel used the opportunity to push Mike over so that he was in control again.

God, Daniel just loved to rile him up, saying, "Is that all you got?"

 

They both panted as they came down from their high, Mike pulling Daniel close to him and pressing a gentle kiss to Daniel's forehead. Daniel just leaned against him, placing a hand on his chest as he snuggled against him. Mike looked down and saw the ring again, hope rising in his heart.

"Would you really have said yes?" He whispered and Daniel glanced up at him before looking at the ring that had captured Mike's attention.

"Of course I would."

"Would you now?"

Daniel stayed silent and Mike felt his hope quickly sinking, maybe, just maybe, he did want Daniel's love and being denied it hurt, it hurt more than he ever expected.

"Mike," Daniel starts, and Mike just shakes his head, he doesn't want to get emotional, especially not about Daniel Bryan, and hearing that Daniel didn't feel the same way would break him, even if he knew that they weren't working out.

"Mike, I'm still in love with you." Daniel blurts out, and Mike pauses, Daniel just had a way of destroying all expectations of him, didn't he?

"Dan-"

"And if you were to ask me if I would marry you right here, right now, I would say yes, without a doubt."

Mike pauses again, but he can't help the smile on his face. This is the old Daniel, the one that he knew, the one that he loved, the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Mike realises that there is no point in _not_ asking.

"Daniel Bryan, will you marry me?"

He feels Daniel shift from his place tucked in against Mike's chest, and he's hesitant to let him move, but he lets him anyways. Daniel looks at him, a smile on his face as he looks down at the ring on his finger.

Mike catches his eye, and stares, too, at the ring. It's beautiful, and Mike adores the way that it looks on Daniel's finger.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Daniel says before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Mike's lips, one that Mike gracefully returns.

"God, I love you so much."


End file.
